Electric and straight edge shaving devices are used by both men and women to remove unwanted hair. These devices, which typically include hand grip portions with integrally formed cutting heads on one end, are ideally used with mirrors for viewing the shaving area to ensure complete hair removal. However, because shaving is frequently performed in locations without mirrors, such as in the workplace, car or on public transportation, complete hair removal is often not practical.
In many instances, however, mirrors are available for shaving. Notwithstanding this, because the mirrors often are attached to walls, doors or other permanent fixtures, they cannot be positioned adjacent the shaving areas for viewing which limits their usefulness. A similar problem also applies to portable mirrors in that the positioning of the mirrors adjacent the shaving areas is usually possible but is generally difficult. This is particularly evident when shaving the intimate underarm and bikini areas on women. Typically, the mirrors are hand held adjacent the shaving areas which leaves the user with only one hand for shaving. This is generally unsatisfactory, particularly for intimate areas, such as the bikini area, where often two hands are needed for shaving.
Thus, shaving devices which include mirrors have been introduced in an effort to eliminate some of the above-described problems. These known devices typically include mirrors which are attached to the shaving cases of electric shavers or which are otherwise separate from but included with the shaving device. While these separate mirrors are adequate in some instances, there are problems associated with their use. For example, the mirror cases are generally not waterproof, and as a result they are unsuitable for the shower or bath. Furthermore, because the mirror cases are generally cumbersome, they are difficult to manipulate close to the shaving area, especially intimate areas. In addition, the mirror cases and other separate mirrors must be hand held which leaves only one hand for shaving. As previously described, this creates problems especially when shaving intimate areas.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shaving device that includes a clip-on mirror.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaving device with a clip-on mirror that is small and unobtrusive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaving device with a clip-on mirror that is held with the same hand as the shaving device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaving device with a clip-on mirror that is waterproof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaving device with a clip-on mirror which may be adjustably angled for optimal viewing of the shaving area.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shaving device with a clip-on mirror that is easy to assemble and store.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear herein after.